The Porcelain Bat
by AtarinaMAK
Summary: Bruce had never planned on being a father, it just happend. more then once. (okay crap summary but i don't want to give the story away)
1. Tiny things

Bruce looked at the tiny child in his arms. She was so delicate looking you would think she was made of porcelain. Her lips were the softest pink and her eyes the most gentle blue. The pale blonde hair covered her head already showed signs of being curly even tho she was no more than two weeks old. This little girls name was Emily. Emily Joy White. She was the child of Bruce's cousin Samantha. Sam and her husband, James, had been killed in a car accident only a week ago, leaving Emily behind. The crash had been so horrific rescue works were surprised to find the fragile baby had survived, baby capsules really are important. Bruce had been left as her closest living relative. Only problem was he wasn't told. A young woman in business clothes arrived early with the paper work and the child, so entranced by her, Emily, Bruce had signed the dotted line. Emily Joy was his for keeps.

"Master Bruce?"

"Alfred meet Emily. She's… well she ours now." Alfred almost dropped the tray he was carrying.

"Sorry, but I don't understand."

"My cousin Sam was killed in a car crash. God, I don't think I've spoken to Sam since… well I think the last time would have been my parent's funeral. Emily's her daughter. They forgot to call and tell me she was coming. Do you think you could set a room up?"

"Of course, Master Bruce. I'll use the one next to yours." Alfred headed up stairs, still a little lost. To have a child, especially one so young, thrown into their lives expectantly was well… he needed to get his head around it.

"Well Emily Joy…" Bruce looked down at his copy of the papers. "Wayne. You're a Wayne now. The youngest Wayne." Emily simply looked up at him without so much of a sound.

"I should tell your brothers about you. You have four big brothers now." Thinking over how he'd ended up with each of his boys Bruce was hit by the fact that he have never raised a child this young, nor had he ever planned to. His life style simply didn't allow for children like Emily. Every night he risked dying, leaving her alone. He shook his head, he would make this work, she needed it to.

Bruce picked up the phone and joint called this three eldest telling them to be at the manor in an hour, no exceptions. Two hours alter Jason was the last to arrive.

"So Goldie what's this about?"

"Don't know Bruce wouldn't come down or let us in the office till you got here."

"Well, I'm here."

"Good." The four boy turned to face Bruce, who was protectively holding the baby out of sight.

"This is Emily." He stated simply, moving his arms so all the boys could see her.

"She so cute." Dick exclaimed sounding every much like a teenage girl.

"Bruce her tiny." Many other thoughts had crossed Tim's mind he simply couldn't pick what else to say.

"What the *** Bruce? Where the hell did she come from?" Jason Stared at her, even her had to admit she was to precise for words.

"Father? I don't understand why your showing us this child?"

Of course the boys didn't respond separately or with enough time to answer they simply all spoke at once. Emily was startled by the sudden noise and started crying. Her cry was soft and almost sweet to listen to.

"Shhh… it's okay… it's okay." Bruce hushed he back to silence then re-told the story of how Emily had end in his care.

"So you're keeping her?"

"What else can I do? I can't let her get thrown around the Fosters system. I know there are good families out there who would take her, they simply don't live in Gotham."

They all watched Emily blink sleepily. This was a whole new challenge.

* * *

**If you want more please review, if I don't get any reviews I wont be writing anymore. So please tell me what you think, even if you don't like it tell me I'd love to know why.**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


	2. Father Bat

**Okay so people seemed to like chapter one so here's chapter two. Not all chapters will have Emily as the center character but they will all include her.**

* * *

Emily was the quietest baby you could ever imagine. Her cries were so soft you almost didn't hear them. On her first night at the manor Bruce chose to let Dick take Damian out for patrol and stay home with his new little girl. Alfred had set his old bassinet up next to his king size bed. Even the tiny sleeping basket made Emily look small. When Bruce first put her down she fussed, small noises that were hard to hear escaped her lips. She'd been so good for the last couple of hours Bruce was left a little confused.

"You'll need to feed her before she's ready for bed Master Bruce." Alfred handed him a bottle. Yes, of course. She was hungry. As he picked her up again and started feeding her he began to doubt himself again. Who was he to raise a child so young? Each of his boys were older when that came to him and looking back all he could see is how he'd failed them. Dick had had good parents, ones that loved and cared for him, he loved his eldest dearly but how many times had he hurt him when he was younger. He took a small innocent child and through him in to a world of crime and for all his sons greatness he wished he'd found him a proper family. One that would have kept him safe rather than nearly get him killed on a far too regular basis. He felt he failed Jason even more. Jason was already a part of his world of crime but instead of freeing him from it he made it worse. He got his son killed. No matter how good things between them had gotten now he had still failed. Jason's life and death were his greatest failure simply because he loved him so and he knew the boy had deserved better than him. Tim was different, older when he got him. He had forced his way into Batman's world, Bruce just wished he hadn't let him stay. The amount of suffering he had gone through because of being Robin was more than anyone deserved, but especially Tim. And then there was Damian. Even though it was Talia who had raised Damian in a cruel fashion Bruce couldn't deny he had played a huge roll in his youngest sons torment. Damian had only been living with him for such a short time but when was that last time he held him, told him he was proud of him? Why hadn't he keep track of Talia, he could have saved his son but he hadn't. He had four sons, he had pushed one way, denied one for so long and failed to save two. Who was he to be called a father to any of them?

"Father?" Damian broke him from his thoughts.

"Something wrong Damian?"

"No, I just…" he paused. Blushing ever so slightly.

"Aren't you going on patrol with Dick?"

"Drake is." Bruce smiled as Damian slowly moved closer, as if moving any faster would scare the small child.

"Hop up and I'll let you feed her." Still moving at a turtles pace Damian moved to sit next to his father and Bruce carefully handed Emily to him along with the half empty bottle.

"She tiny Father."

"Mmm…" the more Damian called him Father the less he felt he was worthy of the title.

"Is something wrong?" Damian looked up at him. With his head tilted to the side he looked so much more his age, it was one of the moments Bruce got to see the child his son was rather then the heartless assassin his mother had tried to make him.

"No… well I hope not." Damian, although not satisfied with his father's response, let the matter drop in favour of watching his sister drink. Bruce was surprised by how much his son seemed to know about babies, for when she was done feeding he lifted her to his shoulder and tapped her back till her mad a small burping sound before handing her back to his father so he could place her in the bassinet.

"I'm so proud of you Damian."

"For what?" Damian looked for his sister to his father.

"I haven't done anything."

"In general. I'm proud of everything you've done as Robin, as _my_ son." Damian was still confused by his fathers words when his father sent him to bed.

"You should get some sleep. It's what I'm planning on doing now."

* * *

Bruce was woken three times that night to feed Emily. The second time he could hear Dick and Tim returning as he burped her.

"How was patrol?"

"Nothing big. Some old, same old." Tim smiled before heading into his room.

"Can I have her?" Dick held his arms out. Bruce placed the child in them and Dick pulled her close to his chest.

"Can I talk to you?" Dick asked already heading in to Bruce's room.

"Sure."

"Damian said you were acting weird when he saw you last."

"oh… really?"

"Is something wrong Bruce?"

"No I was just a little lost in thought when he came in." He knew Dick wasn't going to let it drop simply from the look he was getting.

"What the hell am I doing Dick? What spell was I under when I said I'd raise her." Dick smiled.

"You haven't done too bad in the past."

"Where have you been?" Bruce hadn't meant to sound so harsh. But how could Dick not see he badly he'd screwed up their lives.

"If this is about Jason getting killed by the Joker then stop." At that moment said young man was walking past the door, he stopped to listen.

"It's more than that, I failed Jason long before I let the Joker kill him and did even worse when he came back. It's not just Jason either, I failed all of you."

"How exactly did you fail me before the Joker?" Jason would never deny that he felt Bruce had failed him when he didn't kill the Joker and the way he acted when he came back, but never would he have said he failed him from the start. Bruce snapped his head up to the doorway where Jason was standing.

"You always deserved more than what I gave you, could give you." He looked down at Emily who was now asleep holding tightly to her eldest brother's shirt.

"You all did… do. Emily needs a proper home."

"Did you love me?" Bruce almost flinched at Jason's question.

"Of course I did. Don't you ever doubt that I did… that I still do." Jason just smirked.

"Then that's more than enough. For all of us." Dick placed Emily down and left the room with Jason.

"Night, Dad. I love you."

* * *

**Please note i have no idea how the legal system works so it maybe completely wrong in this story, but I'm the author so well... live with it. If I get anything wrong in regards to Emily please also note that I'm not a mother my self and don't have a lot of experience with baby as young as Emily (most of what I write will be based of stories from my sister about her little girl). If I make a big stuff up tell me (that includes spelling).**

**Love,**

**AtarinaMAK**


End file.
